Energy Tank
.]] '''Energy Tanks' increase Samus's maximum energy by 100. They appear in almost every Metroid game and are vital for survival. While some can be found in open areas and are easy to obtain, some are well hidden and require excessive searching to find. The traditional number of Energy Tanks found in a Metroid game usually hovers around the fourteen mark, although it has gone as low as five (in Metroid II: Return of Samus), and to as high as twenty (in Metroid Fusion). In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, one Energy Tank is unavoidable, as an Energy Tank must be used to activate Hyper Mode, a function required several times throughout the course of the game. In both Metroid and Metroid II: Return of Samus, there is at least one extra, unusable Energy Tank. For Metroid there are eight Energy Tanks, but Samus can only use six; and in Metroid II there are six Energy Tanks, but Samus can use only five. In Metroid: Other M, Samus only obtains five actual Energy Tanks. Samus must acquire the rest by collecting Energy Parts, which are pieces of Energy Tanks. Collecting four of them creates a new Energy Tank for Samus to use. There are also E-Recovery Tanks, which increase the amount of energy Samus can restore with Concentration. Energy Tanks are one of the few items that can be used freely without the necessity of a Power Suit. Official data ''Metroid'' manual "Energy is stored in these tanks. Normally, the amount of storable energy cannot go above 99, but with each tank it grows by 100. You can collect as many as 6. Keep your eye out for them and save as much energy as you can." 1986 manga "One tank will increase your energy by 100 points. The instant you pick one up, your energy will be fully recharged, so it is convenient to collect one when you are short of energy." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "These tanks hold energy. Each tank can hold 100 units of energy." ''Metroid II'' manual "This item will increases Samus amount of storeable energy and will refill all life energy to maximum." ''Super Metroid'' manual "Every Energy Tank that you collect will give Samus 99 units of energy. You can refill your Energy Tanks to capacity by tapping in to an energy charge unit." ''Metroid Fusion'' manual "Increases the number of Energy Tanks and recharges all of the existing tanks." Official Metroid Prime website "The defensive strength of Samus Aran's Power Suit is fueled by energy. Energy Tank upgrades increase the power level of Samus's Suit by 100 units. In combat situations, if Samus's Energy Tanks are not refilled regularly, the Power Suit will fail and the bounty hunter will be vulnerable to any hostile environmental effects or attacks." Inventory data ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual "These tanks increase and fully recharge Samus' energy reserves." ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' Logbook entry "Increases the POWER SUIT's maximum energy storage capacity by 100 UNITS." Brawl Sticker *'Energy Tank' Metroid - Energy Attack +12 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "Energy Tank: Increases your Energy Tank count by one." Cameos *Captain N: The Game Master (Money Changes Everything): Samus takes a hit from three Gamets and Kevin prevents her from exploding by crossing the Fire-Sea to grab an Energy Tank for her. *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (2003, Game Boy Advance) (Samus was intended to appear at Starbeans Cafe, among other Nintendo characters, during a scripted event. Dialog remains in the game's code-''"Cashier: Whoa! A power outage? Yikes! Samus Aran! I see you're rocking and rolling as usual! ...Looks like your energy tanks are empty! Sorry, but can't you give your Hoolumbian to Samus? Oh! Feeling better?"'' She would then give the player an Energy Tank in exchange for the drink. Ultimately, most of the items from Nintendo characters were replaced with similar ones in the final game, and the Energy Tank became a Power Grip accessory.) Gallery File:Energy_Tank_Metroid.gif|''Metroid. File:Energy_Tank_M2.gif|Metroid II: Return of Samus. File:Energy_Tank_M3.gif|Super Metroid. File:Energy_Tank_M4.gif|Metroid Fusion. File:Fusion_placeholders.png|Unused placeholder ''Fusion sprites, prior to the creation of the animated ones. File:Energy_Tank_M5.gif|''Metroid: Zero Mission. File:Energy Tank Metroid.jpg|''Metroid artwork. File:Energy_Tank_sticker.jpg|The Energy Tank sticker in Brawl. File:Energy Tank MII Artwork.png|''Metroid II'' artwork. File:Energy Tank Main Plaza.jpg|An Energy Tank at the Main Plaza in Metroid Prime. File:Substation_East_Energy_Tank.jpg|An Energy Tank in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Energy Tank.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' concept art. Category:Expansions Category:Stickers Category:Recurring Items Category:Zebes Category:Tallon IV Category:Celestial Archives Category:Alinos Category:Arcterra Category:Aether Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Elysia Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:GFS Valhalla Category:SR388 Category:Bottle Ship Category:BSL Category:Examine Targets Category:Equipment Category:Suits